


The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

by QueenOfBrooklyn



Series: Hockey Dads [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Habs, Hockey, M/M, Parenthood, dads, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBrooklyn/pseuds/QueenOfBrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably not my best work, but I saw this post on tumblr and I couldn't get the image of Jack with a little girl in a tutu out of my head and so this happened. I hope you enjoyed the fluff :3</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.theplayerstribune.com/a-guy-like-me/">Source</a></p></blockquote>





	The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

“Papa!” a tiny, squeaky voice yelled out from behind him. A wide grin spread across Jack’s face as he turned to see a little girl rushing towards him. He heard a couple chuckles from his teammates, one or two patting his back as they walked passed him and out of the way. Jack stopped one of the rookies, shoving his stick, gloves, helmet, and mouth guard into the poor kid’s hands, instructing him to just stuff them in his locker and that he’d join them shortly. 

He quickly turned back around, dropping down onto one knee so that he’d be at his daughter’s height. He towered over enough as it was, so the contrast in skates was pretty immense. “You made it!” he grinned as she launched herself into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and trying to not to get her too sweaty. He only got to press a brief kiss to the top of her head, probably getting glitter from her intricate hairdo all over his lips before she pulled away, her nose crinkling in discuss. 

“You smell,” she announced, making him laugh out loud. 

“Well we can’t all smell like Daisies,” he teased, poking her belly. Her soft giggle filled his ears and made his heart melt. He took in her appearance, more specifically, her outfit. A tiny little Habs jersey, most likely with the number 15 and the name Zimmermann printed across the back. He’d played for the Falconers for quite a few years, but he’d made the switch to the Montreal Canadians a few years ago. He was happy with the choice; he’d made his own name for himself in the NHL before trying to “carry out the Zimmermann legacy” as everyone so kindly put it. He tried not to see it like that too much. Jack saw playing for the Habs more like him representing his home town, not so much as following in his father’s footsteps. He was his own person and the team and the coaches saw him as that much. It was a good decision and he was so happy about it right now. Had it come sooner or maybe later, in life, it wouldn’t have been a good fit, but now was the perfect time. 

The smirk on his face grew a little more pronounced as he noticed the bright pink tutu sticking out from underneath the jersey. “That’s quite the outfit Miss Daisy,” he remarked.  
“I picked it myself!” she told him, and he had no doubt of that. His eyes however, landed on the gold medal sitting in the center of her chest, resting in front of the Habs logo that matched the one spread across the front of his chest. He gasped dramatically – although he’d already gotten a text and a photo informing him of the good news – and grasped it between his fingers. 

“Is this yours?” he asked. His little girl was grinning proudly, her brown eyes shining excitedly as she nodded. “That’s my girl,” he pulled her back into a tight hug, despite her protests and her tiny hands pushing against his broad, padded chest. He continued however to pepper her chubby little cheeks with kisses, despite her complaints of his smelliness and the scratchiness of his playoff beard. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to see it,” he said gloomily. 

“It’s okay,” she assured him, her little hand patting his cheek gently. “You had to win too. You can come next time.” 

He couldn’t tell if the speech was rehearsed of if the tiny human in front of him was just wise beyond her small number of years. It was probably the latter. 

“Well, today was a very special day for you, so I made sure that all the boys played there very best so that we could win just for you,” he assured her. His teammates were quite the fans of his little girl. “You’ll have to come with me to show them your medal.” 

“Daddy filmed it! Can I show them that too?” she asked. She absolutely loved being the center of attention of the hockey team, it was quite endearing. She turned to glance over her shoulder where her other father was patiently watching their exchange, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m sure they’ll all be begging to see it. More proof to kick your father off the team and take you instead,” Eric teased, making Jack scoff. 

“They wouldn’t dare,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. His husband took it as his cue to finally be able to approach and great him himself. 

“She’s much cuter than you are,” Eric pointed out. Jack couldn’t argue with that. “Pair that with being fast and being able to wield a stick, she’s a shoe in for that Captain position. You better watch your back.” 

Jack huffed. “I thought I did an okay job. Never thought I’d see the day where I got fired after a win.” 

Eric chuckled, a hand reaching out for the back of his neck to pull his head down for a brief kiss. “You played really well tonight. We missed the first little bit, but we saw your hat trick, good game,” he smiled as he pulled away from Jack. He was rewarded with a slight flush and a dazzling grin. 

“Thanks.” He was about to duck his head back down for another kiss when he felt a tug on his jersey. 

“Daddy, can we go see uncle Carrey now?” Daisy asked. Jack chuckled; their daughter has a soft spot for goalies – Chowder included, much to his delight. Johnson had made some comment about it being too predictable that any kid of theirs would be a figure skater and a hockey player, so there needed to be something to make her different, hence why she was so drawn to goalies. She’d probably end up one herself. Character diversity, he’d claimed. Bitty had stared at him confused, whereas Jack thought he understood what he was trying to say. The kid probably didn’t want to directly follow in her fathers’ footsteps; there was too much pressure. Therefore, she’d probably end up doing something similar to them without it being exactly the same. Maybe?? He wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell what Johnson was talking about half the time. 

“Sure we can,” he told Daisy after Eric mouthed a ‘later’. Jack extended a hand for his girl to grab. He started guiding her towards the locker room, glancing over his shoulder before they turned the corner, seeing if Eric was following. He was a couple of paces behind them, typing away on his phone with his head down.  
Jack would later see the photo of the two of them he’d posted on twitter captioned ‘Like Fathers like Daughter’. He couldn’t have been more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but I saw this post on tumblr and I couldn't get the image of Jack with a little girl in a tutu out of my head and so this happened. I hope you enjoyed the fluff :3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Source](http://www.theplayerstribune.com/a-guy-like-me/)


End file.
